


Из жизни насекомых

by Inspector_Po



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspector_Po/pseuds/Inspector_Po
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Инцест, папа-алкоголик регулярно насилует сына. Мать в курсе, но закрывает глаза. Графика, бытовуха, чернуха. Финал - на усмотрение автора(ХЭ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из жизни насекомых

Когда Ваня трезвел, жизнь казалась ему терпимой, но лишенной всякого смысла. Он так нихрена и не добился, всю жизнь просидев на заводе, а теперь еще и под сокращение попал. Старые мечты давно протухли, а за новые браться не хватало ни смелости, ни желания. Хоть Наташка не пилит, а то б совсем озверел. Хотя, может, лучше б пилила. Или крест уже поставила? На сына вот надеется. Подрастет надежда и исполнит все ее мечты.  
Ваня тоскливо глянул на приготовленную к обеду стопку водки, прислушиваясь. Опять в свисток дует, все уши уже просвистел, надежда. Хотя играл на флейте Антон неплохо, но это раздражало еще больше. Он на кого, на пастуха что ли готовится? Куда ему эта свистелка?  
Переливчатая трель доносилась за стенкой все уверенней, перед Ваней остывал борщ. Он выпил стопку и пошел посмотреть, прихватив бутылку. Дверь в комнату сына была приоткрыта, Антон стоял у залитого солнцем окна, и Ваня прищурился, разглядывая силуэт. Тощий, весь в мать. И нос ее, узкий, и карие глаза, и весь с ног до головы - острый и длинный, и никогда не будет таким же крепким, как отец. Одни жилы под кожей. Ваня бы на его в месте из качалки не вылезал, а этот, знай, к дудке присосался. И друзья у него все такие же дрыщи, на проспекте по выходным концерты устраивают, собирая мелочь в футляр из-под гитары, что за жизнь? Ваня специально как-то мимо проходил, когда Наташа уговорила. Посмотри мол, какой талантище у нас, люди стоят, слушают, нравится им. И что люди? Так всю жизнь и простоит что ли с дудкой?  
Ваня хлебнул еще, из горла. Несколькими крупными глотками водка сладко и горячо потекла вниз, ошпарила ртутью желудок, но вместо привычного умиротворения стало бесить еще больше. Свою жизнь просрал, теперь еще смотреть, как из сына черте что выходит?  
Он толкнул дверь, Антон обернулся, но продолжил свистеть, иногда сбиваясь, но явно со старанием. Ваня подождал чуток, потом шагнул в комнату, протянув руку.  
\- Дай погляжу.  
Антон вскинулся в ответ, будто уколол взглядом, с ног до головы чужой, но послушался, нерешительно протянув отцу флейту. Тот покрутил ее в руке.  
\- И долго ты еще будешь этой херней страдать?  
\- Чего не так? - Сдержанно ответил Антон. - Учусь хорошо, деньги даже приношу, а это... мне это нравится. Чего тебе надо еще?  
\- Чтоб сынок мужиком стал, а не палки сосал.  
\- Таким, как ты, что ли?  
Антон зло усмехнулся. Наташка тоже так в молодости глядела, когда злилась. С огоньком, того и гляди, отошьет - мало не покажется. Раньше, то есть. Давно уже прогляделась. А этот не боится же, зараза!  
\- Да я уж лучше палки буду сосать, чем бутылки.  
Ваня ударил, не думая. Антон спрятал горящую щеку ладонью, но страха в глазах не прибавилось.  
\- Я хоть деньги какие-то приношу, и на эту твою бутылку тоже сам заработал! Иди, бухай дальше!  
С первого раза флейта не поддалась, но Ваня и не такие пруты раньше загибал. Она затрещала у него в руках, когда Антон попробовал ее вырвать. Он снова получил пощечину, а флейта упала под ноги. Ваня топтал ее с остервенением, злорадно выплескивая все свое разочарование. Станешь мужиком, сынок, жизнь только начинается, уж я тебя научу! Еще спасибо отцу скажешь, за то, что вовремя отучил ерундой страдать...  
\- Кто ты такой вообще? - Вырвалось у притихшего Антона. - Ты же ничего в жизни стоящего не сделал, ты даже не жил по-настоящему, только портить все можешь. Матери жизнь испоганил, теперь за мою взялся? А вот хрен!  
Ваня успокоился, водка распустилась в крови теплом и умиротворением, но слова цепляли против воли. Он снова чуть было не ударил сына, но в последний момент остановился, взял его за подбородок, жестко, больно, приподнял, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. У Антона непроизвольно собралась влага у края ресниц, но он молча сжал губы.  
\- У, нюни распустил, - покачал головой Ваня. - И впрямь девчонка. Друзей этих, пидарасов, чтоб я больше не видел. А дудку еще принесешь - в жопу тебе ее засуну, так и знай.

***  
Хотя сынок ведь был в чем-то прав. Ваня про свою жизнь и без него прекрасно понимал, и Наташа понимала, и мужики, с которыми он перетирал в гаражах последние лет двадцать, только толку об этом говорить? Спокойно живут, это главное. Увязли, как вши в жирной перхоти, но, как говорится, зато стабильность. Да, обещал когда-то невесте - рожай, мол, справимся, стану главным инженером и звезду с неба подарю, а она теперь картинки с морскими пейзажами из журналов прячет. Зато не изменял ни разу, почти. Всю жизнь рядом, и она за ним, крепким и широкоплечим, с еще не одряблевшими бицепсами - как за каменной стеной, что еще бабе для счастья нужно? Чтоб любил, но и с этим у Вани никаких проблем не было.  
Мужики, когда про своих баб рассказывают - одно хвастовство, а вот по жене сразу видно, кто на что горазд. У кого муж послабее - баба звереет, и себя и его изводит злобой на весь свет, а Ванькина Наталья - самая добрая со двора. И фигура у нее лучше всех, не заплыла и не разжирела, как остальные, хотя ее бы и это не испортило. Даже наоборот, а то, правда, пацанская немного фигура, зада бы побольше, ляжек, да и в груди не помешало бы. Но это другие так думали, Ване все в самый раз.  
Вот и сейчас вспомнил, и снова бы руками все это ощупать. Давно у них что-то не складывалось с этим делом - после больницы ей врачи запретили на месяц сексом заниматься. А она до сих пор боится - хреново ей было после аборта. Проще, говорит, родить. Ну, это сейчас - проще, а тогда побежала на операцию, хотя Ваня был против. На работу бы устроился, он же еще на многое способен, после сорока жизнь-то только начинается! Убедить ее пытался, что они вытянут, пусть только пацана нормального родит, чтобы на него похож был, а не на девчонку... Но Наталья только головой качала. И, наверно, первый раз на своем настояла. А он что? А ничего. Решила, что уж. Зато бухло никуда не денется, и дергаться с новой работой не надо.

А месяц-то вроде прошел с тех пор. Ваня из гаражей ушел раньше всех, закусил дома остывшей картошкой в шинелях, влупился в маленький телевизор на кухне, бессмысленно поглощая новости и рекламу, потом чаю захотел, но не нашел заварку и прихлебнул пива из припасенной в холодильнике полторашки.  
Жена спала. Ваня пошел еще за пивом, но остановился перед дверью в узком коридоре. Вокруг выключателя обои чернели жирным, а на углу совсем истрепались. На когда-то белом косяке внизу должны были быть отметки: метр - три года, метр пятнадцать, метр сорок четыре... Теперь уж и не видно, краска под метками потемнела, отколупалась, сто лет назад еще собирался новую купить, руки не дошли. А Тошка, выходит, во-от таким был когда-то... Ваня вспомнил сына пацаненком, и сам себе удивился. Раньше ему очень нравилось, что тот на мать похож. Говорят, это к счастью. Зато в него характером будет! Но и характером Тоша тоже в Наташку вышел. Вроде и мягкотелый, а себе на уме, хрен переубедишь. Принципы у него появились откуда-то, отца уважать перестал. А ведь это из-за воспитания могло быть. Где-то он упустил, и вырос совсем чужой человек. Или нет? Не все еще потеряно?  
Ваня легонько толкнул дверь. Из серого квадрата окна на узкую постель падал серый свет. Комната казалась в несколько раз меньше, чем днем, как будто стены сжались с боков, надвинулись над спящим мальчиком, который ничего не подозревал. Ваня наклонился над ним, всматриваясь.  
Вот этот чужой человек - его плоть и кровь. А он ничего не чувствует. Антон вздохнул во сне и повернул голову, лицо оказалось в сером квадрате, такое знакомое, родное лицо. Ваня прикоснулся к щеке пальцами, кожа была теплая, мягкая, как будто и впрямь это Наташка спит.  
Он сел на постель, продолжая разглядывать. Перед ним была загадка, одно не складывалось с другим. Сын - не сын, чужой, но знакомый, и вроде тянет, а к кому? И кожа вот нежная, теплом веет, а ведь это ему он сегодня пощечину влупил, или нет? Ваня вдруг почувствовал себя ужасно виноватым. Наташа добрая такая, все ему прощает, а он - пощечину! Ни за что, считай. Вот ведь не повезло ей, всю жизнь с таким уродом... Он погладил по бедру, чтобы убедиться, что не один сейчас сидит в призрачной маленькой комнате с надвигающимися стенами, провел ладонью до колена, чтобы дать понять, как он виноват, грубоватой лаской попросить прощения.  
Антон снова шумно вздохнул, Ваня отстранился. Он запутался еще больше. Ему захотелось снова потрогать, ноги, руки, везде. Кровь тяжело стекала вниз, нетерпеливо собираясь горячими узлами. Ваня оглянулся на дверь, воровато подкрался и задвинул шпингалет, который появился совсем недавно как еще одна пощечина родительскому самолюбию. Потом вернулся к кровати, тесно прилег рядом, стараясь не слишком наваливаться на спящего. Он поднял футболку, склонился над животом, но дотронуться не решился и спустился ниже. Аккуратно потянул вниз резинку трусов, приоткрыв рот от волнения. Руки не слушались. Любопытство смешалось с навязчивой идеей, это было очень важно - увидеть и убедиться, что там находится. И он увидел, в темных курчавых волосах, мягкий беззащитный член, такой нежный на вид, и не смог удержаться, когда на волоски у основания упала капля тягучей слюны.  
Ваня облизал его, потом всосал в рот кончик. Но что-то резко пихнуло его в плечо, член выскользнул, а голову выдернули вверх за волосы.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - он навалился снова, пытаясь перехватить руки. - Это же я, Тош, я!  
Антон, будто не узнавая, стал отбрыкиваться с удвоенной силой, больно заехал коленкой по челюсти, отползая выше. У Вани потемнело перед глазами от боли, он помотал головой, прогоняя затопившее комнату марево, и поймал Антона за ногу, стаскивая к себе.  
\- А ну успокойся! - Приказал он, уже разозлившись, когда удалось схватить мелькающие перед лицом руки. - Тихо, сказал же! Мать разбудишь!  
Это вдруг подействовало. Антон как-то сразу обмяк, только сердце будто стучало не в груди, а по всему телу сразу, сотрясая его с головы до ног.  
\- Тшш... - Ваня, потянул его в сторону, вынуждая перевернуться. - Все хорошо, я ничего плохого не сделаю, ты же знаешь. Я только посмотрю.  
Он лег сверху, уткнувшись носом во влажную шею. Откуда-то далеко доносились всхлипы и сопения, но он слышал только морской прибой, и будто лежал на раскаленном мягком морском песке, как в Наташкиной несбыточной мечте. Но море звало дальше, соленая кровь гудела в голове - Ваня приспустил свои семейники и полез привычным движением в ложбинку прямо под своим тугим членом. Стянул трусы с Антона, но тот снова встрепенулся, зарыдал в голос, отчаянно, зло, и Ваня тоже разозлился, что опять все не так, а он хотел как лучше, чтобы всем было хорошо! Хотел показать, как он его любит, со всей своей нежностью, на которую способен, несмотря ни на что, и никогда больше не сделает больно или плохо. Но опять не угодил!  
И ему стало наплевать на эти рыдания, он все делал правильно, он ведь никогда не ошибался. А даже если - это его жизнь, он в ней хозяин.  
Он заткнул сыну рот и двинулся, прорываясь всем телом. Но Антон сжимал ягодицы, и с первого раза ничего не вышло, пришлось помочь себе рукой, другой ударив по курчавому затылку, чтобы рыдания заглохли в подушке. И все получилось, наконец-то. Он выдохнул, уткнувшись носом между плечом и шеей сына, кайфанул несколько секунд, прежде чем прибой снова вынудил его уйти назад и толкнуться вперед, вперед, вперед. Только с каждым разом вместо удовлетворения, и нарастающего как обычно кайфа, он чувствовал другое - как он снова хозяин жизни, как он смог доказать этому непослушному пацану, который его ни во что не ставит, что он - еще что-то может, и все будет как надо, пусть через унижающую горячую нежность, но так, как он считает нужным!  
И с наслаждением этим не мог сравниться ни один из прежних оргазмов. Он кончил, чувствуя, как вокруг обмякающего члена болезненно пульсирует жаркая теснота, в беспомощных попытках вытолкнуть его и его густую заждавшуюся сперму.  
Антон лежал тихо, когда он вышел. Ваня тоже был спокоен и счастлив, зная, что теперь он на верном пути, что теперь все будет хорошо. И заснул, едва упав на скрипучий диван рядом с вытянувшейся солдатиком женой.

***

В школе, на лестнице между третьим и четвертым этажом было странное окно. Обычная деревянная рама с двойным стеклопакетом и большим расстоянием между отдельно открывающимися стеклами. А во внешнем стекле на самом верху была дыра. Как она там появилась - загадка, и никто бы не заметил, но в дыру как-то залетел воробей и, стукнувшись о второе стекло, провалился между стекол, распятый как пришпиленная бабочка с широко расставленными крыльями. Высохшие лапки царапали по осколкам на дне узкого аквариума, полуоткрытый клюв стучал в толстое стекло, а глаза застыли и провалились в маленькие черные дыры.  
Так самое обычное окно стало вызывать исследовательский интерес у не слишком брезгливых школьников. Тоха с осени ждал, когда же трупик совсем разложится, и плоть с перышками отпадет, чтобы можно было разглядеть скелет. Ждал он с одноклассниками с октября по апрель, пока однажды у уборщицы не дошли руки вымыть раму.  
Было это давно, еще классе в шестом, но при воспоминании каждый раз всплывало не их неудовлетворенное любопытство, а неподвластная уму тихая жуть. Потому что иногда он представлял себя на месте воробья, который пытается выбраться из ловушки, но крылья застряли, а он скользит по гладкому стеклу в последней агонии, а потом силы кончаются, и он успокаивается под равнодушными взглядами своих одноклассников.  
Выхода нет, а все смотрят и ждут, когда у него отвалятся перышки. Даже мать апатично отводит глаза, чтобы не вглядываться в черные дырки над клювом...  
Она ведь все слышала ночью. Она знала, что происходит, как всегда знала, когда он разбивал коленки или получал двойки, чувствовала и предугадывала его настроение. Но только не сегодня!  
Хотя это и к лучшему, что мама не подошла после, когда его трясло на влажных простынях, и он сгорал снова и снова в бесконечной пытке, переживая заново каждую секунду боли и ужаса. Потом судорожные рыдания иссякли, и все что осталось - бескрайнее отвращение. И так теперь будет всегда, он стал грязью, а этот придет снова, чтобы повторить, и мать снова промолчит, он один за стеклом в ловушке, один на один со своим ужасом.  
Есть только один выход, нет, не умереть поскорее и избавиться от мучений за холодным стеклом, нет. Уничтожить саму причину. Это чудовище, которое никогда не было ему близким человеком. Которого он боялся и презирал всегда, сколько себя помнил. И ненавидел за мамины слезы, которые кончались ее молчаливым всепрощением. Может, у нее просто не было сил поступить также? Она оказалась слабее, и сломалась сразу же, после того, как он первый раз вывернул ей руку и стукнул головой о сервант? Может, действительно проще вовремя собирать деньги на новую бутылку, которая делает отца добродушным зрителем телека.  
Антон собрал все силы и аккуратно сполз с кровати. Натянул треники и прокрался на кухню. В доме было совсем тихо, за окном серело утро. Как можно тише, не нарушая предрассветного безмолвия, он открыл шкафчик и вытащил замусоленную картонную коробку с инструментами. Взвесил в руке молоток, но отложил все обратно и полез в ящик. Под открывалкой и штопором лежал замотанный синей изолентой топор. Антон медленно протянул руку, но в мрачной решимости крепко схватил за ручку. Звякнули какие-то железки, и он замер, но потом двинулся снова.  
Родители спали. Он прикрыл за собой дверь, привыкая к сумеркам, потом медленно подошел к кровати. Казалось, что все вокруг сотрясается от стука его сердца, и он сейчас всех перебудит, но этот сопел размеренно и глубоко, с каждым выдохом отравляя комнату.  
Всего один удар и все кончится. Лучше несколько, вдруг он промахнется, но для начала надо ударить всего раз. Прямо сюда, в середину лба и переносицу, в центр его большой круглой головы. Антон крепче сжал топор, не замечая дикого шума в ушах. Если он не ударит, он просто упадет прямо здесь. Он замахнулся, снова будто зависнув над пропастью, и в отчаянии глянул на маму. Она смотрела в ответ. Она не спала, это точно, в тени под бровями темнели открытые глаза, и она так же, как он, не дышала. Антон смотрел на нее, пытаясь прочитать хоть что-нибудь, одно движение ресниц или едва заметный выдох, но черный провал на месте ее глаз казался глухо захлопнутой дверью перед пустотой. Равнодушный взгляд отстраненного наблюдателя. И он сдался, выронив топор на пол, чувствуя, как по щекам бегут беспомощные жаркие слезы. Шум в голове стал нестерпимым, он выбежал прочь, из комнаты, из дома, в серую мглу, далеко-далеко, где никто не найдет, а очнулся на знакомой крыше пятиэтажки под огромным светлеющим небом, где они собирались с друзьями на репетиции дворовых концертов. Стремительный рассвет слепил глаза непривычной красотой. Тохе казалось, что он сейчас рассыплется пеплом в этих безжалостных лучах, оскверненный и недостойный больше существовать под таким прекрасным небом. Но дневной свет с каждой минутой все больше высвечивал язвы серого мира, а небо казалось еще прекраснее и чище, оно накрывало город своим свечением и все начинало мерцать. Солнечные зайчики играли в грязных лужах, скользили по тусклым серым квадратам окон, спотыкались на осколках разбросанных бутылок, заглядывали в форточки, заставляя жмуриться отгулявших ночь котов, а над всем этим клубилась в беспечном танце ржавая пыль.  
Он вдохнул полной грудью, на мгновение почувствовав себя свободным. А почему бы и нет. Он ни за что не вернется домой, никогда. Квартира теперь представлялась черной зловонной дырой, а на крыше - небо, сияющее и свежее.  
Прохлада постепенно сменилась теплом, в животе уже урчало, но Антон твердо решил ничего не замечать. Он пригрелся на куске рубероида и беспечно наслаждался своей свободой. Потом решит, что делать дальше, а пока - хрен с ним. Но в конце концов он встал, чтобы размяться, и услышал, как кто-то поднимается на крышу, а судя по голосам, его привычная компания.  
\- О, а вот и Тоха! Ну ты даешь, братан, тебя весь двор ищет!  
\- Меня?  
Сначала он вдруг дико испугался, что они все всё знают. Что у него на лбу написано, что произошло. Или весь дом слышал, как он хрипел ночью, когда отец делал с ним это. И сейчас они будут ржать или издеваться, или просто плюнут ему в лицо, но Миша протянул руку, потом Кира, и Антон поздоровался с каждым из пятерых пацанов. Потом заметил ранцы и пакеты с тетрадями.  
\- А вы чего тут? Время сколько? Школа же...  
\- Теть Наташ очень просила. Как знала, что ты где-то здесь.  
Кира отвел взгляд.  
\- Ты иди, она ждет. Там...  
\- Что?  
Ребята потупились.  
\- Иди, в общем.  
\- Ну вы даете, - Тоха пожал плечами.  
Они как по команде расступились перед ним, Тоха снова подумал, что это не просто так. Но прошел, не оглядываясь и не слыша шагов за спиной.  
Мать вышла из-за угла и неожиданно бросилась к нему, но в последний момент остановилась рядом. Антон только поэтому не попятился. К горлу подкатил ком.  
\- Что? - Глухо спросил он.  
\- Тошенька, прости, - она вдруг улыбнулась. Снова захотелось убежать, но ноги будто приросли к растрескавшемуся асфальту, и Антон смотрел, как светло и спокойно она улыбается, как смотрит на него, будто вернулось детство, а впереди только чудесный мир, полный волшебства и открытий.  
Только он уже вырос, а мир оказался серой подделкой.  
\- Прости, Тоша. Пойдем домой?  
\- Нет.  
\- Пойдем, - она улыбалась, и он отвел глаза. - Ты не бойся, теперь все хорошо будет.  
\- Нет.  
\- Антон, мне помощь твоя нужна. Он умер.  
\- Кто?  
Мама смотрела так ласково, что на мгновение ему показалось, что весь мир сошел с ума. Он тоже неуверенно улыбнулся в ответ на шутку.  
\- Ваня. Помнишь, я бутылку с той отравой прятала, которую Васильич гнал? Ему прошлый раз с нее совсем плохо было, помнишь? Скорую вызывали, диван тогда еще весь... Он ее сейчас нашел, когда я за спичками ходила, выдул всю. А потом... на балкон вышел. Не знаю, курить наверно, или плохо ему стало. И упал.  
\- За спичками? - Глупо переспросил Антон. - Так рано?  
Мама пожала плечами, нервно, скорее дернувшись.  
\- Надо же мне было за чем-то уйти!  
Улыбка ее растаяла, выдав едва сдерживаемые слезы отчаяния и злости. Антон обнял ее, наконец, сильно, а когда отстранился, мать снова улыбалась и что-то говорила, быстро, не в тему, о его учебе, о деньгах, которые откладывала несколько лет, о том, что на похороны не придется занимать и даже останется на новые обои ему в комнату... А может, и на что-нибудь еще. И что скоро лето, и они обязательно куда-нибудь уедут - вдвоем.  
У Антона закружилась голова. Он почти поверил, что все действительно будет хорошо.


End file.
